Ame
by foscari
Summary: Keiko and Kurama have a little chat in the rain. One shot.


**Title: Ame**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: General**

**Sub-category:**

**Warnings: TWT, PWP, slight OOC-ness on Keiko and Kurama's part**

**Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated**

**Summary: Keiko and Kurama have a little chat on the way home in the rain. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: Yuu Yuu Hakusho and characters are copyright to Yushihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. I own nothing.**

**AN: Keiko is a bit hard for me write, so I hope that I do get her personality and characteristics right. There's nothing implied between her and Kurama in this story, they're just friends. I wanted to do a Keiko and Kurama piece where they interact with each other, and here it is. Before you start flooding me with comments like "Keiko doesn't act that way!" or something similar, read the warnings first.**

* * *

It had been unexpected.

One minute it had been sunny, and the next it had rained; a sudden heavy, torrential downpour that caught her off guard and soaked to the skin. She had dashed madly for shelter at the nearby bus stop. She knew she looked like a drowned rat somehow, her clothes plastering on her skin, her hair all soggy and sticking to her face and neck.

Yukimura Keiko cursed the sudden change of weather with words that would have put Yusuke to shame. You try hanging around four healthy teenage boys and see what you learn to pick up from them. She attempted to wring out her hair as much as she can, noting dismally that the rain was just not letting up anytime soon, and she was well and truly stuck here. She shivered as the wind blew, rain lashing on the ground near her.

_Just great_, she thought sourly. Rain some more on me, why don't you? She sat down on the bench with a heavy sigh. Nothing to do but to wait the rain out for now. She leaned forward, peering up and around the roof of the bus stop. It was silly, she knew, as if her looking at the sky might stop it from raining. No hope there. With another sigh, she decided to wring out her clothes as best as she could.

"Keiko-san...?"

Keiko's head snapped up to fast, she thought she might have broken her neck. She halted in mid-wring, eyes going as round as plates at the last person she thought she would see. "Kurama-san?" The name escaped from her lips with surprise in the tone.

Kurama's eyes went from her face to her entire person, noting that she was thoroughly wet and shivering a little. His green eyes softened slightly as he stepped under the roof, snapping his umbrella close. He peeled off his own coat, handing it over to her silently. She stared at it for a beat, as if debating whether to take it from him or just shiver to death. In the end, she took it from him with a soft, "Arigatou."

"Why don't I walk you home, Keiko-san?" he offered, after watching her putting on the coat. "You need to change out of those clothes before you catch cold."

"But you're on your way home," she protested mildly.

"It's all right." Kurama smiled at her, easing her uncertainties. "I'm sure Kaasan understands but I'm sure yours will be worried about you right now." He opened an arm, an invitation for her to come to his side. She did so meekly as he snapped open his umbrella and together, they braved the downpour.

"You didn't have to do this," she said after a few moments of silence, save for the sound of rain pattering on the ground. "I- I mean, we know each other but not much and the only thing we have in common is Yusuke."

"Yusuke is a good friend," he agreed. "And you are one, too, Keiko-san."

"Oh." Keiko wasn't sure what to say to him at that. She didn't really know him that well, save for the fact he was a youko in his former life (still is) and he was so reserved. Not like Kuwabara who was loud and raucous. Hiei was such an anti-social, it was easy to pretend he wasn't there at all but Kurama...

The tall redhead was often, if not a constant, presence around Yusuke and Kuwabara. Even Yukina-san had gotten used to him and Botan was familiar around him, acting like old friends. Keiko wanted to act like that around him, able to crack a joke with him or talk about something without the feeling of being two feet small. He was Yusuke's friend – their friend.

"He came to see me last night," Kurama said casually, eyes flicking over to see her expression. He didn't have to say who. They both knew who it was.

"You became Agony Aunt to him?" she said dryly, tucking her hands into the pocket of the jacket. She cast him a sideways glance, amusement clear in her brown eyes.

He chuckled. "Sort of, I supposed. I think they feel that since I am much older, I have more experience in these sort of things."

"Do you?" she asked, a little curious to know. She let her previous reservations slip away, feeling more comfortable with his company.

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "He was sorry for what he did."

Keiko huffed, feeling the returned annoyance when she recalled what Yusuke did yesterday; he had not only groped her in the chest area but her derriere as well, at the mall. Of all the things! It was one thing to do it at school where their classmates were used to it, but in public with strangers...

"He's sorry he did that or he's sorry because he got a nice, brand new shiner on his eye?" she asked, arching an eyebrow up at him.

Kurama grinned. "I'm sure you can guess what he's sorry for."

"The black eye," sighed Keiko with resignation. Yusuke would never be sorry for copping a feel on her, and truth to be told, she was used to it. Though, it didn't mean she was going to let him get away with it. A few slaps or smacks kept him in line.

"But it won't be Yusuke at all, if he didn't do that, won't it?" Kurama broke into her thoughts. He gave her a look which she understood.

"No, it won't be," she agreed reluctantly. "Although, I could use a little less of it in my life."

"I think it's his way of showing affection to you, ne?" Kurama said in a teasing tone.

"Kurama-san!" Keiko gave him a look. "Don't make me give you a black eye as well." The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, though.

"Yusuke loves you, you know," he said, this time in a gentler tone. "Whatever crazy reasons he has for doing the things he does, he truly loves you. So, try not to be mad at him for too long, Keiko-san."

"I- I wasn't going to." Keiko suddenly felt like a child who had just been chastised by the parent for doing something wrong. "I was just going to let him suffer for a day or two."

"Sou dan ne." Kurama smiled at her, banishing that feeling away. "But don't keep it too long."

"Is he really sorry?"

"Well..." A playful note in the tone.

"Kurama-san!"

"He's sorry. Not just about the black eye. He has his pride, so it's not easy for him to say sorry to you but I can assure you, he's really sorry." Kurama grinned. "I was sure my ears were burning by the time he finished."

"I'll call him later. Tonight," she vowed.

They fell silent once more. They sidestepped to avoid a couple passing them. Several cars passed by, spraying water on their shoes. The rain had slowed to a shower now. The roof of the Yukimura-ya came into view. Rain dripping in rivulets down the ground, plopping into puddles. They came to the door. A little overhang prevent her from getting any wetter as she went under it.

"Oh, your jacket." Keiko started to slip her arm out of the sleeve when Kurama placed a hand on hers, making her pause.

"It's all right. You can return it to me anytime." He smiled at her, pushing her hand down and letting his own drop back to his side. "Just call Yusuke, all right? Tell him you're not mad anymore or he'll worry himself to death over it."

She nodded. "Ah. I will."

He turned to leave when she reached out, snagged the sleeve of his sweater, this time making him pause. He half-turned to face her, a quizzical expression on his face. "Keiko-san?"

"I- Arigatou, Kurama-san. You're an easy person to talk to." She smiled at him, tilting her head to one side slightly. "I hope we can talk again?"

His green eyes shone with warmth as he smiled down at her. "Come by for tea, sometime. I'm sure we can talk about Yusuke some more..." Mischief in the eyes. "Or we can talk about something else."

"I'd like that. Then, I'll see you around."

"Ah. Ja, Keiko-san." With that, he turned and left, disappearing into the silvery sheet of rain.

Keiko watched for a beat before turning and going into the shop with a cheery, "Tadaima!" to let her parents know she was home.

Owari.


End file.
